dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Armor
Armor is any in-game Item that mitigates damage and protects the character from harm. It works by absorbing a portion of incoming damage in place of the character's Health. Note that an armor's Durability is decreased every time it blocks damage. Chest armor Head armor Calculations When the character is wearing both chest armor and head armor, the total received damage would be distributed as follows (armor absorption does not stack in DST): #Initial damage is absorbed by the primary armor. #Leftover damage is absorbed by the secondary armor. #Unabsorbed damage is then subtracted from the character's . It is difficult to tell without getting hit first or using a mod which item is designated as primary or secondary armor. Re-equipping them or reloading the game can change this order. The damage subtracted from the character's is the same despite the order. Example: Attack damage of a Spider Queen (80) to a character equipped with a (primary armor) and a (secondary armor) will be distributed as follows: *80 × 0.6 = 48 damage is absorbed by the *(80 − 48) × 0.8 = 25.6 damage is absorbed by the *80 − 48 − 25.6 = 6.4 damage is subtracted from the character's Calculation can be simplified to: 80 × (1 − 0.6) × (1 − 0.8) = 6.4 Primary & secondary armor The game itself does not distinguish any sort of pre-defined priorities of armor, instead takes them on the fly. While it might be hard to keep track of what armor receives the most damage, it is manageable. Primary armor, i.e. the armor that absorbs the most damage, is always the last equipped. In order to save one's helmet, they would equip the helmet first, then the suit. If a suit is hot switched (replaced right away) it keeps its position. However, if there is any moment in which the helmet slot is empty (occurs when a helmet breaks, even if the player has a replacement in their inventory), the helmet assumes the primary slot and the suit has to be re-equipped. It has been reported that reloading the game could change the positions. If not sure what armor is primary, just unequip the suit and equip it again, and the suit will become the primary. Keep in mind that even the most beaten up log/grass suit still retains its original fuel value, therefore does not have to be used up. Instead of heading into the battle with an armor with low durability, risking the helmet assuming primary slot mid-fight, try equipping the shiny new suit and leaving the old one for when the night comes. * It is unconfirmed if this holds true in Shipwrecked. Current Belief is that primary armor is always the helmet, even if one re-equips their chest armor while wearing both. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, armor only has 70% of the durability as it does in Don't Starve. Armor also does not stack; only the highest damage absorption value is used. Damage is split among all of the worn armors, weighed by their absorption value. Worn armor takes damage equal to the total damage absorbed by all armor, multiplied by the ratio of the armor's absorption over the total absorption. Examples: * A player wears a grass suit and a football helmet. When they take damage, 80% (The highest damage absorption value) of the damage will be absorbed by their armor. The total absorption of the armor worn is 60 + 80 = 140, so the grass suit receives 60/140 of the damage absorbed, and the football helmet receives 80/140. When the player takes damage, they take 20% to their health, 34.3% (80% * 60/140) to the grass suit and the remaining 45.7% to the football helmet. * If the player was wearing a log suit and a football helmet, then 80% of damage will be absorbed, like before, but the damage will be divided evenly among the two armor pieces, since they have equal absorption values. es:Armaduras Category:Equipable Items Category:Craftable Items Category:Items Category:Gameplay Category:Armor Category:Limited use